Crystal Rose
Formerly known as KRP28, Crystal Rose is a net-idol group formed in 2013. All the members are currently under the umbrella of KiraKira Project, and became a part of Sky-High Station (as of September 2013). Sky-High Station is currently on hiatus. Their Manager, Katana-Niara, writes original music for the group, containing 20+ members. On 22 February 2013, the members of the 1st generation were announced and which teams they were in. On 8 June 2013, KRP released their first single, 'Closer' which was Team P's Debut single. In addition, the released gained attention by jpop fans and the MV received over 700 views on its first week of release. Following the debut of Team P, it was announced that KRP will be holding a talent contest as well as a give away relating to the single 'Closer'. The prizes we're sponsored by Miss KiraKira. On 31 October 2013, KRP released their second single, 'Lyrist' being Team R's debut. As of April 2013, they have released 7 original songs and a micro-mini album. On 14th February 2014, KRP released their third single, 'Unrequited Love'. The release was popular and gain many views and likes. On the 5th December 2014, KRP release their first micro-mini album with 7 full tracks, including remixes and instrumentals. To help promote the micro-mini album, Team K had released a PV for Say It! on the 4th December 2014. On 2nd December 2014, KiraKira Project announced that they would be holding auditons for the main group, KRP28. On the 11th December 2014, auditions were officially opened till 12th January 2015. On 13th Januray 2015, the 2nd gen members were announced and which teams they were in. On 26 Jan 2015, KRP announced that they would have a changed in their name which is now 'Crystal Rose' the idea to the name would produce more sharp look to the group. Crystal Rose release a 'surprise song' with the members of Team P (first gen) featuring Pernelle (Former member of CHiC!). On 23 Jan 2016 Crystal Rose celebrates their 3rd anniversary of Kirakira Project doing a live show, asking about their experiences in Crystal Rose and future admissions in Kirakira Project. Featuring Juju (As host),Kaddy, Jenny, Holly and Mizuki. On 4 March 2016, Crystal Rose release their first single as 'Crystal Rose', 'Reflective Dreamer', with Sahara ranking 1st being the centre of the single. On 1st May 2016, it was announced that Crystal Rose will be forming a 'UK unit' to perform live in London. (Members yet to be confirmed) 5 Members were chosen but not yet confirmed. On 11th May 2016, it was official announced that Crystal Rose UK Unit will be performing at London Anime Con on 3rd July 2016, this was their first performance. On 5th June 2016, five members were announced to be a part of Crystal Rose UK Unit, Mizuki, Jenny , Holly, Kaddy & Juju. On 7th June 2016, it was announced that Juju would become the leader of Crystal Rose UK Unit and Holly Heart the Sub-leader. On 3rd July 2016, Crystal Rose UK Unit had their first performance at London Anime Con. On the 28th June 2016, According to Juju's blog post, Juju announced she will be taking a hiatus from her net-idol activities to focus on personal situations.http://kirakiraproject.tumblr.com/post/148118744524/announcement-from-juju-team-p She also mentioned that Crystal Rose UK Unit will be performing at Bristol Gaming and Anime Con in November. On 15th August 2016, Crystal Rose will start a new series on their tumblr called 'Kira Beauty', memebers can show photos of them which can suit to theme. As of the start of September 2016, Kika and Rena (Team P), Nari and Chibi Enma (Team R) Graduated from Crystal Rose as well as Kirkira Project. Members First Generation Team K f45884_2f7fdf6f43034fdc8a934a0d337bac4e.jpg|Haru (Captain) f45884_d21e8396f7d549708a5c36759b98493f.png|Nana f45884_ff907586d9c9483ea62557e703c1a4b7.png|Kyoka f45884_55cbb7a31c2a4c6d90cfe02e0e4fd8a8.png|Kaddy f45884_aa4436532b654cbea5cbb9ea2263394b.png|Setsuna F45884 1ee7d41b4d0f47b8849b163a1c476e6f.png|Holly *Haru (ハル) *Kaddy (かアディ) Team R *Jenny (ジェ ニ) Team P f45884_d7f0390a2da743839111367bcfed093c.png|Erein f45884_ad7dc5d068e04d5f84f12d68d272120e.png|Dexo f45884_ac4e276459b34f5e88aa73fd7b962f12.png|Mizuki f45884_2ab3ae888c6d4173b8e7dfa4f9fcef4f.png|Kika f45884_d3fdb718984243ceb09357dff1f382b1.png|Sadako f45884_ae44bd8f145f43bda217812e429b67ec.png|Juju *Dexo (デクソ) *Erein (エレン) Second Generation Team K *Kyoka (キヲカ) *Setsuna (セツナ) *Holly (ホリ) *Nana (ナナ) Team R *Sahara (サハラ) *Hira (ヒラ) Team P *Juju (ジュジュ) *Mizuki (ミズキ) *Sadako (サダコ) Teams & Units Teams *Team K (Pink) *Team R (Blue) *Team P (Purple) Units *Crystal Rose UK Unit *Crystal Rose Dance Unit Singles 'Team K' ''Unrequited Love II Team K's debut single, KRP28's third single : Participating members: *Main Vocals: Raaina, Kali, Misuzu *Background Vocals: Erein & Dexo (Team P) *Story Shots: Mia, Mai and Mayumi 'Say It! A-side of KRP28's first micro mini-album released December 5th : Participating members: *Main Vocals: Raaina, Kali, Misuzu *Background Vocals: Manami & Emmy (Team R) '''Team R ''Lyricist'' Team R's debut single, KRP28's second single, released September 24th, 2013 : Participating members: *Atsu, Emmy, Jenny, Manami, Chibi Enma, Nika, Donnie.D (didn't appear in MV) 'Lyricist 'Rebel' Members' *Atsu, Chibi Enma, Manami 'Lyricist 'Dreamer' Members' *Emmy, Jenny, Nika 'Win This War' B-side of KRP28's first micro mini-album Released December 5th, 2014 '' '' : Participating members: *Jenny, Manami, Emmy, Chibi Enma Team P *Closer Participating members: Erein, Kari, Rena, Erina, Mira, Ahyana (Dance) Closer is the debut single of Team P and KRP28, released under Kirakira Project. Closer is currently known as KRP28's signature song. Kirakira!Project held its first Kirameki Contest in June, in which Kirameki had to cover this song, dance or both and won prizes if their submission showed the most talent. Impress Participating members: Rena, Kari, Dexo, Erina, Erein B-side of KRP28's first micro mini-album Released December 5th, 2014 'Crystal Rose' * Reflective Dreamer Participating members: Haru,Sahara, Kyoka, Erein (Dance, didn't appear close ups), Setsuna (Close-ups not Vocals), Juju (Dance) Revamped with a new look, new members and a new name, Reflective Dreamer is the debut single under the new name Crystal Rose and their fourth single. * Echo Participating members: Setsuna, Julia, Hira and Sadako. Echo was released as the B-side on the Gold Edition of Reflective Dreamer. Networks *Youtube channel *Extras Youtube channel *Official website *Facebook *Tumblr *Instagram *Soundcloud *Bandcamp Category:KiraKira! Project Category:Create original songs